Merthur Miscellaneous
by Just-Sparks
Summary: A random collection of drabbles and one shots involving Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Updates will be sporadic, but monthly, at the very least. Canon, non canon, AU. All the fluff. Angst and more awaits. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plotlines. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. History

A jolt comes, then a tug, as if to alert the aged Merlin Emrys that something is coming. What could have arrived, he wonders. Then, in an instant, as his body transforms from the wizened man he has become, to that of what it was as a young manservant, he knows. He had waited hundreds of years for this, for Arthur's return. Now, over a millennia later, the day has finally presented itself. So much has changed, and so much has been left unsaid. After all of this time, could this truly be what he has wanted from the moment Arthur perished?

Readying himself, Merlin scrambles out of his apartment as quickly as he is able, his limbs strangely nimble once more. Keys in hand, he unlocks his car from a distance before hopping into the driver's side, more than ready to arrive at the spot where he had last bid Arthur goodbye. An immortal with too much time on his hands, he had taken up residence in many places over the years, always being sure to remain close at hand in case this day should occur earlier than it has.

Down winding roads he goes, hoping that he will not be too late, all the while a myriad of different thoughts plague his mind. Would Arthur remember him, or why he had returned? Would Arthur still be his, or a shadow of his former self? All of the possibilities panic Merlin as he continues his short drive to meet his long foretold destiny.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPME

"What, were you worried I could forget an idiot like you?" Arthur queries with a smirk, noting the anxiousness on the face of his former servant.

Warmth spreads throughout Merlin's whole being, brightening his once sombre features as Arthur continues to tread out of the water, still somehow wearing what he had been put to rest in. The Disir seemed to have thought it would not be wise to send him back into the world unclothed. Their attempt at humor, Merlin reckons.

"As much as I could forget a clotpole like you," Merlin replies, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you been waiting here for me all this time?"

"I do have a life, apart from you."

"Have I become obsolete then, now that you are no longer bound to me by obligation?"

"Hardly. I've had long enough to enjoy a life without you."

"Become a martyr, have you? Did you not have enough of me ordering you about in the last lifetime?"

"I get the sense that it will not be so in this one."

"Really? How so?"

"For starters, your dress is so last millennium," Merlin points out, before muttering the necessary spell to transition Arthur into clothes befitting the current century.

"Anything else?" the blonde asks, admiring the strange clothes he now wears.

Rather than answering, Merlin steps forward confidently, his timidity having been lost with age. Reaching up, brushing the hair out of Arthur's eye's, he stands on his tiptoes to plant a kiss against his left cheek, to which Arthur responds in kind. When they break away from one another, eyes gleaming with love and wonder, Merlin admits, "I've waited over a thousand years to do that. Also," his voice drops to a murmur, "You're welcome."

And the rest, as some say, is history.


	2. Collide

AN: Here's the second chapter, the unofficial sequel to the drabble History, otherwise known as Chapter 1.

"I've spent so long, waiting. I came to a point where I doubted that this day would even come," Merlin admits, staring at the counter in front of him whilst chopping vegetables between his thin, shaky fingers.

"And now that it has?" Arthur asks, his deeper lilt filtering across the room, as he peruses the contents of Merlin's flat.

Sighing, the dark haired sorcerer continues chopping, hoping that the silence will bring about comfortable ease between the pair. A thousand lifetimes ago, they had been the best of friends, and could have quite possibly been more, had death not come between them. The heartbreak alone threatened to kill Arthur's counterpart, were it not for the fact that he had become immortal, destined to wait for the once and future king to resurface in another life.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls out from across the room, stopping at a picture of the aforementioned man and Gwen arm in arm, clothed in garb that Arthur surmises to be of a time period closer to the current one.

"Yes?"

"Whatever became of Gwen, after I passed?"

As if he were hundreds of years back, memories surround the sorcerer, reminding him of the melancholy times that had followed Arthur's death.

"She continued to rule over Camelot until her own passing, with me at her side as an adviser, as I had been to you."

"Did she ever remarry?"

"No, she couldn't stomach the idea, despite receiving many offers. Your loss, coupled with Lancelot's, was enough to last her the whole of her life."

"So, you and her never?" he asks, an unfinished question hanging in the air.

"No, gods no. I was nothing more than one of her closest friends, as I had been before you had died. The only person to have come close would have been Leon. They became quite fond of each other as time went on, and he was loyal to her until his own passing."

"Was she happy?"

"As happy as one could be with the circumstances. Your death marked the hardest blow any of us ever had to endure," Merlin whispers, emotions from the past welling up inside of him, threatening to break him down in tears again.

"Did you ever-" Arthur begins.

"No," Merlin promptly cuts in, without hesitation.

A pregnant pause occurs, before Arthur speaks again, "I'm so sorry Merlin. I left you all for so long. If I could have-"

"Arthur, there's nothing that you could have done. You were at the will of those who control our fates. Nothing anyone could have done to prevent it, much as I tried."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur watches as Merlin takes the cutting board into his hands, before lifting it into the air so he can toss the vegetables into the boiling pot of water that rests on what Merlin had called a "stove." Rounding once more, the lanky man begins the process of cleaning his dirtied kitchen tools, pointedly avoiding the urge to stare at Arthur for any duration of time.

"Merlin, will you please look at me? I realize this can't have been easy for you-"

"Can't have been easy for me? Can't have been, Arthur, YOU DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS," Merlin yells hoarsely, unable to contain his emotions any longer as he drops the knife he had been holding into the sink in front of him, then promptly bursting into tears.

Rather than replying, Arthur steps forward, closing the gap between he and the sobbing, gangly man. Wrapping Merlin in his arms, he allows him to weep in earnest into his chest, soaking his newly adorned tunic of sorts.

"I'm sorry I left you Merlin. If there had been anything I could have done to remain with you, I would have," the blonde murmurs into the dark sea of black hair, pressing his lips to the sorcerer's forehead soon after.

The wracking cries continue, serving as his only reply. Holding him closer, Arthur breathes in the familiar scent of Merlin, grateful to have found him again.


	3. Gravity

**AN: An alternative ending to The Sword In The Stone Pt. 2- Season 4, Episode 13. Canon AU.**

* * *

"You came to check on me."

"I did no such thing," Arthur faux denies, with a smirk sliding onto his face.

"You did," Merlin persists, refusing to let it lie, despite current circumstances.

"Merlin, this is hardly the time-"

Jumping into motion suddenly, Merlin quickly strides forward to plant himself directly before the other man, reaching up to place his soft lips over Arthur's wind worn ones. For a brief moment, the war torn world falls away. That is until Arthur gruffly pulls apart from the lip lock, uncertainty and fondness filling his eyes, before he turning from the sorcerer, leading the way back to the others.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPME

"I just came to see if you were alright," Gwen offers up, when she enters through the tall wooden doors to be greeted by the questioning gaze of the young king before her and another room in utter disarray.

"The castle is in shambles, but it's reparable,"

"Indeed. It will take some time."

"Have you seen Merlin anywhere? If we're to start arranging-"

"You love him, don't you?" Gwen cuts through. When he does not respond, she continues, "Down in the tunnels, you went after him. You always go after him, Arthur, no matter what the cost. You value those around you, including myself, but with him it's different. You cannot deny that I am wrong."

Warily meeting her soft brown eyes, Arthur nods slightly at the statement. Leaning his left hand against the solid chair beside him, remnants of the once tidy castle, he continues to hold her gaze.

"What do you intend to do about it then?" she queries, realizing the sensitivity of the subject.

"I am king of Camelot. There's nothing to be done. He would be so much as dead if my enemies were to find out, much less, my own subjects. I could not condemn him to that life."

Coughing slightly into her hand, a soft smile spreads across her face, before she responds.

"Whether this were to remain between you and I, or if you chose to tell the whole world, Arthur, as long as he is at your side in any capacity, he will remain someone that those who wish you harm, will seek to eliminate. The moment he was given in service to you, that much was decided."

Looking down at the floor, he cannot find a reasonable argument to lodge against that, because her statement had proven to be true many times over thus far.

"What do you suggest I do then? I cannot marry him. Camelot, as well as the rest of the five kingdoms, would never allow for such a thing to pass. To marry you alone, would have been reason enough for unease, but my male servant? There would be uproar."

"The Knights would-"

"Gwen, it simply isn't done, by anyone and most certainly not a king. It would not bode well for the future of the kingdom, or my duration as its ruler, especially as I have not long been the successor to the throne."

"I suppose you're right."

For a moment, she bites her lip, mulling over the situation, wishing that something could be done.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" he replies, surfacing from the haze of his thoughts, circulating through his mind.

"He deserves to know, regardless of what you decide to do."

"And if someone were to find out?"

"You deem him worthy of saving, time and time again. Is he not worth this risk as well?"

Pausing, he glances back up to the homely, but beautiful woman, whom had been a good friend to him at least, for so long.

"I will think on it. For now, I need some time alone Guinevere."

"As you wish, Sire, " she speaks gently, before picking up the front of her dress to leave the room and a contemplative Arthur behind.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAP

Elsewhere in the castle, Merlin is helping Gaius sort through the wreckage that had been wrought upon them in the siege. All the while his mind continues to wander back to the reckless kiss that he had laden upon Arthur's lips in the tunnels.

Picking up broken glass, as well other pillaged plants, he berates himself silently for having done such a thing. At no point in time, despite Merlin's many suspicions, had Arthur ever let on that he would enjoy such a thing. The object of the aforementioned kiss had indeed reciprocated, if only for a moment, but had hardly looked at Merlin since they had taken back their home from the clutches of Helios and Morgana.

"Merlin, do you think that there is anything that can be salvaged over there?" Gaius wheezes out harshly.

The younger of the pair had practically begged him to sit down and rest, but his elder had refused, citing the fact that he could not rest properly until everything in their little sphere became organized once more. To which Merlin had acquiesced, but only just. He had only been allowing Gaius to walk around every so often, checking on his progress, while in between his check ups, the man was to sit and look through the books that had been thrown about in haste, no doubt one of Morgana's futile attempts to find that which is not hers.

"Unfortunately not. Whoever entered, made sure that we would find it in utter chaos."

"I was afraid of that," Gaius states softly, coughing this time after he speaks.

"Gaius, I can take care of this. Please, rest. You'll only get worse if you don't."

"Merlin-," he starts, before a coughing fit overcomes him.

Making haste to his side, the young apprentice helps his friend and mentor to his bed. Taking a cool washcloth from the bucket beside the elder's head, he wipes it across his forehead.

"I could kill Morgana myself, just for what she subjected you to," Merlin tosses out, anger simmering within him at the thought.

"As touching as that is Merlin, if you allow anger or bitterness to consume you, I fear you could become more like her than yourself."

"Agravaine was right there under our noses the whole time, and despite my suspicions, I did nothing to stop him. The whole ordeal could have been avoided if I had just found a way to prove his alliance sooner."

"Merlin, you cannot blame every terrible occurrence in Camelot on yourself. I, too, suspected him, but did not act as I should have. We are all at some fault here, but dwelling on that does not change what has come to pass."

"I'll come back to check on you in a bit."

"Do not dwell," Gaius manages to repeat, before turning over to tuck in for a nap.

Once Merlin is certain that Gaius will heed his advice, he walks back out to their shared living space, in another attempt to finish what he had started. Without the need to constantly check on his friend, he can accomplish a lot more in less time. That is, if the preceding knock at the door had not come. Glancing up, he meets the eyes of Gwen. At the sight of him, concern sweeps over her, as she notes the grimace that comes to his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better. You?" he states, then turning around to attempt to busy himself once again.

"I think you should go see Arthur," she points out, while surveying the damage that had been rendered upon the room.

"Funnily enough, I don't think I'm the person he wishes to see right now."

"That's where you're wrong. I believe your company would do him a great bit of good, especially after our conversation not half an hour before."

"I kissed him Gwen. Did he tell you that?" Merlin spouts out, all of his emotions having reached their boiling point.

"No, but-"

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't fire me, much less ever wish to speak to me again. There were people dying all around us, and I kissed him. Arthur's right, I really am the worst servant in the world."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" he stops at the question, mid tirade.

"The kiss. Did you mean it?"

"Well of course I meant it. The point is, I shouldn't have done it. If there hadn't been a war going on, he probably would have thrown me in the stocks."

"You don't really believe that, Merlin. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's the problem Gwen. I don't know what to believe any more, regarding him, or anyone really. All I know is that I believe in Arthur, and the future that he will bring to this kingdom. I believe he is a good man. A clotpole for sure, but a good man."

"Do you love him?" she asks, watching the uncertainty fade away from the lanky man's features.

"Of course I do- wait, shite."

"Have you ever thought that those feelings could be reciprocated?"

"How can they? To him I'm just Merlin, the lowly servant, who spends too much time lazing about in the tavern."

"You and I both know that's not true. If it were, he would have fired you long ago."

"She's right you know," Arthur agrees, stepping into the room, revealing his hiding spot behind the entrance door to the medicinal chambers.

"Arthur," Merlin exhales, catching his gaze for the first time in hours.

A sense of peace washes over him as the soft blue eyes meet with his own.

"I think I'll just go. See you both later," Gwen states, her comment going largely unnoticed, with the two unable to take their eyes away from the other.

Inhibitions aside, the King of Camelot crosses the length between them, stopping only when he is directly in front of Merlin. For a few moments, all that surrounds them is silence, which is anything but deafening. Shakily sliding his hands on either side of Merlin's surprised face, to cradle it between them, Arthur leans down slightly to firmly press his lips against the dark haired man's.

Gasping, Merlin drops the book in his hands, only to slide his arms around Arthur's neck. Smiling warmly at the gestures, Gwen quietly lets herself out, shutting the door purposefully behind her. No one would disturb them, that, she would make sure of.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPME

Inside, Merlin gasps for air, stepping back for a moment from the man who had just fiercely kissed him in a manner that would suggest what Gwen had hinted at minutes before.

"How long were you out there?" Merlin asks, eyeing Arthur, hoping this is all not some cruel trick.

"I can't be made fool of again. So, is it true, what you said. Do you love me?"

"And if I do?" Merlin responds at him defiantly, knowing that it's now or never.

The pair share another gaze, before Arthur chooses to reply.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Laughing wryly, Merlin glances up at him, realizing he's serious.

"At what chance would I have had to tell you something like that?"

Pausing, Arthur reaches up absentmindedly, brushing his right hand across his mouth.

"I don't know. You're right. That was a ridiculous question."

"I'm right. Well that's a nice change of pace, as opposed to what you usually tell me."

"I'm an arse, I know. We've covered that, multiple times over. Now, back to the point. You love me, yes?"

Nodding warily, Merlin agrees.

"In that case, it might interest you to know that," he pauses, nearly giving Merlin a cause to cease breathing, "I love you too."

A smile, which many had silently noticed Merlin reserve only for the man before him, dawns across his face, gleaming akin to that of a rising sun.

"However," Arthur begins, a more serious tone over taking the softness which had been there moments before, "because I am king, this must be kept a secret. Not only would it put an even more unnecessary target at your back, but the whole of the kingdom as well, if anyone were to find out. While I do not believe Annis would pay us any mind, I do not dare to think what would happen if the rest of Albion were to know."

"I understand," Merlin replies, suddenly deflating, as the warmth that had filled him moments before, disappears.

"This just means that, behind the safety of closed doors, I am all yours," Arthur whispers, his tone taking on the soft quality it had before.

Ignoring the obvious obstacles ahead, Merlin steps forward, reaching up to embrace the man once more, leaving those thoughts behind for another time. Revelling in the light he feels surrounding him, Arthur allows the snog to continue, despite the dizzying effect it has to his person. Not many could attest to intoxicating the King, and never in such a manner as this. He would, as time will prove, make similar exceptions for the man wrapped around his neck many more times over.


	4. Foolhardiness Be Forgotten

"Arthur," Merlin breathes erratically, before vocally taking the plunge, "I love you. I always have. Except for the first year or so. You were quite a prat then, but after that you became less of one, I suppose."

Stunned, Arthur's own respirations increase exponentially. This is not how he expected this conversation to go. He had it all mapped out, at least, until Merlin had revealed yet another secret that he had been hoarding away for safekeeping. The hesitant smile, which only serves to enhance the man's facial features, tugs at each corner of his mouth. Perturbed, Arthur glances away, willing himself not to muck this all up.

"My father is dead Merlin. He has been, for a long time. Still, even with that knowledge, you refuse to offer up that which you conceal above all else. If you love me, as you say, why then have you never attempted to disclose that important tidbit of information?"

Now, it is Merlin's turn to become perplexed. As if he were an animal found in the hunt, his eyes widen perceptibly, wondering how on earth Arthur could have possibly figured it out.

"Were you really foolish enough to believe that one as clumsy as you could withhold such a thing forever?"

Gulping, the sorcerer squares up his shoulders, daring the King to do whatever it is that he deigns necessary.

"If you mean to light me on a pyre, then you should at least be aware that I did it all to protect you. Magic is outlawed in Camelot, per your father's rules. Yes, he has died, but the attitude toward such practices has not."

" _Mer_ lin, you as well as anyone should know that I have had my doubts before, regarding the ban on magic. You, loathe as I am to admit in public on most occasions, are my most trusted confidant. Unless given reason to believe that not every practitioner of magic is evil, then I will continue to think so. Reform cannot happen, unless those in power are taught the error in our ways. It would be ignorant of me to assume that every choice I have made in my reign as King has been perfect. That is why there are people with whom I consult, including you."

Acknowledging his misstep, Merlin cannot disagree with this assessment. Berating himself silently, he then looks up at Arthur with a cheeky grin.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no to the pyre then?"

"Do you mean any harm to me or any citizen of Camelot?" Arthur queries, already aware of the answer.

"Of course not! I've spent years protecting them!" Merlin shouts in exasperation and indignation.

"Then, you have no reason to fear me binding you to a stake. Now, where were we?" Arthur wonders aloud, "Ah yes, your confession of undying love for me. Well, as luck would have it, Merlin," he pauses, long enough to terrify his love interest, as well as take a breath, "I too share the same sentiment, towards you."

"Is that so?" Merlin whispers, nearly fainting at the declaration.

"Yes, really, cabbage head."  
"So," Merlin starts, now swimming in uncharted territory, "what now?"

"Well, first, I plan on snogging you until you cannot bear it any longer. Then, I figure, you can go grab us a meal from the kitchen, and we'll go from there. We've got a lot to discuss, what with your years of secret keeping and all."

Racing towards him, allowing Arthur to catch him with open arms, Merlin embraces the blonde as he had never dreamt he would have the chance to before.


	5. In Memoriam

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" Arthur queries, whilst the pair traverse through underbrush and brambles to a destination only known to Merlin, at the present.

"You'll see," Merlin replies solemnly.

"This isn't another meeting with those questionable Pagan friends of yours, is it? Because the last time-," Arthur stops mid sentence, when he unceremoniously stumbles into Merlin's backside, discovering on impact that the other man had quit walking seconds before.

Stepping away, uprighting the lanky sorcerer before he should plunder to the ground, Arthur then moves aside to find himself directly next to a humble grave. The resting place is marked crudely with stones, which to a discerning eye, can give the impression of having been preserved over time. Glancing over at his husband, the blond quirks up an eyebrow.

Preceding his impending comment aloud however, Merlin's voice cuts through the air, "Mum, I believe you remember Arthur. I know it's been a bit since I last came to have a chat, but as you can tell, the prat finally found his way back to me. You were right about him, too. We got married just yesterday. I wish you had been there. Give everyone my love."

Breaking off, Merlin's tears plummet to the upturned foliage beneath his feet, pouring down from his irises as he makes to escape from their previous destination. Stunned, Arthur's eyes fall to the grave to reassess it. In the slender man's absence, he chooses to pay his respects to the woman he owed so much, including the birth of that very individual.

"It would make sense that he chose to visit you today, with it being Mother's Day and all. One could assume that I too might have given the day more than a passing thought. However, the majority of my ruminations have been about Merlin, and the life we may now enjoy together," Arthur admits in earnest, pausing to catch a breath, before continuing his monologue.

"I never managed to bequeath upon you a proper show of gratitude after all that you had done for me in our last life. My father, though I believed him to be a noble man, asserted his true nature as his days grew to be less. You, however, even with the knowledge of what he had wrought upon our kingdom, as well as your family, never judged me in conjunction with his deeds. Likewise, you also single-handedly brought up one of the most level headed and caring men that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Because of you, I have been granted so much more than I have ever hoped to possess. For this, Hunith, you will forever hold my unwavering and unending appreciation. The selfless way in which you lived before, has afforded us the ability to exist more selfishly now. I give my word that my return will continue to mark the happiest times of Merlin's life, for many years to come."

A sudden breeze appears moments later, shaking the leaves above him, as well as everything else around him. A strong gust knocks into Arthur, nearly pushing him off balance, and into the damp earth below. Having said his piece, the man takes this as his cue to trek off after Merlin, and the many joyous days that will one day come to pass.


	6. Reveal Unto Me

"You've concealed this from me for years!" Arthur shouts, his face contorted in anger and disappointment.

Defeated, Merlin's head hangs low, accepting the rage directed at him. Unlike at most times, his defiant nature is non existent, giving the King free reign to do as he deems fit without objection. Whether out of fear or loyalty, Arthur is unsure. However, what he is certain of is that he is furious. At least he had been, until witnessing Merlin's reaction. Before him, the sorcerer drops to his knees, still refusing to look up at him. A new wave of agitation fills Arthur at the sight of this.

"If you mean to kill me, you should at least know that what I did was all for you," the dark haired man states evenly.

"Explain your meaning, now."

Inhaling and exhaling for a moment, Merlin then looks up at him, tear tracks evident on his face. The melancholy set of his eyes is enough to knock the wind from Arthur's chest. Unaware of the sentiment which he is dredging up from the depths of his King's heart, the thin man speaks softly, "Since I arrived in Camelot, save for when we first met, I've been protecting you, all of this time."

Now, Arthur is the one feeling as if he will come undone. For all he knows, though, Merlin could be lying to save himself, as others preceding him had. With that in mind, the blond charges forward, grasping the warlock by the shoulders and throwing him up against the wall with relative ease. The sudden movement startles Merlin, but he is wise enough not to struggle against the hold..

"If this is some ploy to save yourself, I suggest you give it up now, or burning at the pyre will be the least of your worries."

"I'm telling you the truth, Arthur. If I could have sooner, I would have, honestly."

"What would you know about honesty?" Arthur spits out, with vitriol that could make a larger man quake.

"I wanted you to know long before this. It was too much of a risk though, before," Merlin admits, his eyes pained by the disbelief in his friend's eyes.

"You're lying," Arthur screams, slamming him against the wall with his bare hands.

Flinching, when his back collides with the stone behind him, Merlin braces himself for the next collision, if there is to be one. Shutting his eyes tight, he waits, but the next impact never comes. As his eyelids crack open, he observes his friend surveying him, waiting for retaliation.

"I won't fight you," Merlin whispers, catching on to Arthur's intentions.

"Why?" the King queries raggedly, his breath curling around Merlin's face.

"I would rather die than harm you," Merlin declares, willing him to understand.

Arthur releases him, rather than continuing the exchange, electing to turn away from him altogether as he paces the length of the floor a few times over. Merlin remains seated on the ground, having dropped his head in his hands. Thoughts bombarding him from every direction cease when he discerns, by the sudden silence in the air, that Arthur's boots are no longer making contact with the floor beneath them. Peering up, he finds light blue eyes boring into him.

A thought had occurred to Arthur heartbeats before, one that in itself could also be a farce, but it warranted attention at least. Merlin had refused to so much as raise a finger against him, despite being held in a dangerous grasp, which could have led to his death, had Arthur wanted. However, the man could not allow such a thing to come to pass, especially at his own hands. Loping forward tentatively, he lowers himself down beside the man he had recently labelled a traitor.

Rather than speaking a word, or permitting a stray sound to escape his lips, he reaches out and grasps Merlin's right hand within his left. The movement shoots the dark blue orbs so full of fear over to his own, and in them he can see what he had neglected to discern before. Or rather, elected to dismiss altogether out of preservation for the purity that is their deep connection.

"Tell me, from the beginning," Arthur demands softly, holding fast to the thin but strong fingers within his own.

Freed from trepidation, and the possibility of a new era glimmering before him in his mind's eye, Merlin launches himself into the task of relaying what he has wished he could for so long.


End file.
